Bleeding Love
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: Two guys-- on an ex-vampire hunter, and the other a noble vamp. Who will she choose? ZeroxOC OR ShikixOC Rated T for language and some scenes that may be inappropriate. This was JUST shiki fanfic before, but I decided to add Zero into it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This will be my VERY FIRST Vampire Knight fanfiction. I'm going to try my very best to update as soon as I can, but I also have two other fanfics that I need to update. I really need to make sure that Shiki isn't too OOC or that would be weird -.-' OK, enough of my blabbing. ONWARD ^.^**

**~Chapter1: Meet Rin Tsukikage-a vampire singer~**

"Rin! Get over here! It's time for your hair and makeup," my manager was practically in hysterics. Sure, getting a stubborn girl like me to get out for the live show, but hey, life is life, so it's her problem. Oh right! Before we go any further, let me introduce myself, if you don't know me already :]

**Name**: Rin Tsukikage

**Age**: 15

**Looks**: Waist length black hair and stunning red eyes, yes, natural, for your info.

**Occupation**: Singer. I'm on my way of making my first deput album ;)

**Family**: Dad-Kane Tsukikage, Mom-Shizune Tsukikage

**School**: Cross Academy

**Class**: Night Class

**Species**: Vampire (duh, that kinda got explained when I said 'night class')

**Ok, back to the where we left off.**

My manager was yelling at me to get to the hair and makeup room. Ok, I don't even need make-up. Being a vampire comes with the benefits of being gorgeous. But I don't think I want to tell my manager that, so I just ran to the hair/makeup room.

"Wow, honey. Your skin is ABSOLUTELY beautiful," The hairdresser exclaimed, while toying with my hair. I just nodded. Yea, I suck at communicating, but I _can _act like I care. The hairdresser started again, "Actually honey, your hair is perfect as it is. Are those eyes real? Are you wearing contact? Are you wearing cover-up? Are you from Cross Academy? Are you in—" She bombarded me with questions that were always asked to me. I really don't feel answering her so I just walked up and walked to the door.

"Thank you," I gave her my most innocent and fake smile.

"You know, you should be a model," She stated in awe, "your gorgeous." I just smiled and walked out. Man, I hate smiling. It takes up too much facial muscle (like singing doesn't -.-) Once i got out, i closed the door and walked into the dressing room. _'Hmm, what am I going to wear. Maybe I'll go with a sexy short red dress. Or not. It would make my look more vampire-ish. Damn.'_ I flipped through the set of dresses my mom designed until I found the **perfect** dress. It was a silver halter top that stopped about a feet above your knee. It was sleek and sexy. _'Perfect'_ I grabbed it and put it on. After I put the dress on, I slipped on silver stiletto heels. And put on silver hoops.

"Ok! The next person for tonight will be, the rookie singer of the year, RIN TSUKIKAGE!" I could hear the announcer call my name so I walked up on the stage with a mic and my oh-so-famous-fake-ass-model-smile-that-everyone-thought-was-real. _'Ok, time to put my cheerful acting to the test. Showtime'_

"Hey Tokyo! How is everyone tonight?!" I asked with total fake sarcasm that only I can tell. They just cheered.

"I can't here you!" I said to pump them up. This time, they cheered louder. _'Good, now it's time.'_ The lights dimmed until it turned off.

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka de

Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni  
todoku made  
Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Iitami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi  
madowasetai  
Nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
Dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made dokomade yukeru ai  
wo shinjite ii basho made  
Yoru no mukou futari dake de

Ok, this is how my performance looked. As the light got brighter and brighter, I appeared in a bunch of clouds and what not. Basically, it looked like I was singing in the moonlight. Since the song _is_ about the Moon's Curse. Depressing, I know. But hey, I'm just a depressing girl. I walked down the stage with my fake barbie-girl smile. And I heard the crowd cheering their ass off. _'Wow. That was, surprisingly, fun.' _Yes, I am an attention-seeker, yet I suck at communicating with people. Yea, I'm insane, whatever. When i were about to undress, my manger glomped me.

"OHMIGOSH RIN!" I swear to kami, my earbuds just popped.

"Yes?" You asked nonchalantly.

"You were absolutely gorgeous! And you voice was heavenly!" her eyes twinkled as she sprinkled me with compliments. Which, as flattering as it is, can get really annoying. I just gave her my famous death-glare and she shutted up. Streams of tears were coming down her cheek.

"Aww Rin-chan! You're so mean!" She fake sobbed. Ok, she's my manager and crap, but seriously? GROW UP.

"I need to get back to Cross Academy, Ja ne," I walked out the door while waving my hands in a cool demeanor. I stepped into the limo, still in my stage outfit. _'Crap. Thanks to Mina (manager) I left my clothing there.' _You take out your cell-phone and called Mina.

"Ah! Rin-chan! You left your normal clothing here," She spoke with her perky voice.

"Oh? I _so _ didn't notice that I walked out here in a halter top worth probably 1000 bucks," I rolled my eyes.

"I'll deliver it to you to your school, Rin-chan!" She squeaked.

"Bye," I said with my totally bored tone and hung up. It's not that I hated people, they just sometimes piss me off with their super hyperness and perky voice. Ugh, the pain of perkiness.

The limo made its way to the academy and I got off.

"Thank you," I said with my sweet (oh so fake) voice and smiled my oh-so-fake smile. It's not that I'm fake and crap, but I only act real with people I trust, as in NOT PAPPARAZZI people. Geez, I hate paparazzi.

Ok, whatever, I walked into the Night Dorm and the noble vamps were hanging around in the main room, doing whatever the crap they do. I just gave them all my famous blank, nonchalant look. Ok, seriously, I have a lot of different looks.

"I see your back," Kuran stated.

"Way to state the obvious," I mumbled. He just gave me a quizzical look. I just rolled your eyes and went to my room. _'I'm so going to pass up on homework today.'_ My door opened and in walked in the female model with strawberry hair in two pony-tails, Rima Tooya, aka. my best friend. They are so many reasons I absolutely ADORE her! First of all, she doesn't judge me. She doesn't pry into my life either, which is good. Actually, she doesn't need to pry, I tell her everything and she tells me everything.

"Hey Rin," She stated in a nonchalant voice and with a smile that you can rarely see on her, "How did your thing go? I saw it on tv. You were gorgeous." She had a really sweet wave around her.

"It was….tiring, I guess," I said with my usual bored face.

"Hehehe," She giggled.

"What?" you gave her a are-you-high look.

"You should have seen the face of the noble vamps when they saw you, it was halarious," She imitated their faces and we laughed like hell. "So, are you gonna do your homework?"

"I wasn't here the whole day—er night." I stated bluntly.

"Come on! Let's go to the living room!" She dragged me. _Literally _dragged me.

When you got to the living room, Ichijou was smiling at you. And Aido was asking desperately for an autograph while he tried to fight his blood thirst. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention. For some sickly reason, my blood was much tastier than normal humans. Great, I'm a blood-thirsty chick with mouth watering blood living with a bunch of vampires. Actually, to _me_ my blood tastes….rusty and what-not, but apparently, it's "delicious".

Sooner or later, mostly everyone left, except Rima and Shiki.

"I saw you on tv," Shiki said bluntly with total boredness in his voice. You just looked at him with a look that was screaming with '_can you get any more blunter than this?! Yes, I know you saw me on tv!!!'_

"You know, you should be a model," Shiki's light cerulean eyes looked into my blood-red ones.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go to sleep now," Rima left due to pure awkwardness.

"Ja ne," I called out.

Me and Shiki just sat there staring (Me glaring and him blankly looking) at each other. That was, until he broke the silence. He probably knew that you would never get me to start a conversation.

"Our manager wants you to model for one shot," He said blankly.

"Why?" You asked, knowing that their manager was your uncle and they modeled for your mom's company, "I'm the 'cover-girl' of the company anyways."

"that's the point." He was oh-so-bored, "and because it's a vampire/goth themed clothing and you have the looks for it." You weren't paying attention to him and you just looked at the time. It was near sunrise.

"Good night Shiki," you gave him a smile, a real smile. And went to your room.

**Wow! There's my chapter! I hope you like it! The style of writing is different than my sasuke fanfiction and my ikuto fanfic that I wrote in quizilla. X] Oh, yea, just for those who are curious, here are the english lyrics to Tsuki no Kaasu by Okina Reika. I don't own Vampire Knights and I don't own Tsuki no Kaasu. I just own my OC, Rin Tsukikage.**

Under the moon's curse  
Inside of a cold dream…

In a world without words, we speak of love  
Until it reaches you someday  
I want to melt the frozen over wish  
From the lips that I embraced with arms covered in wounds  
Because hey, if I abandon the beauty  
Of the past when we loved each other  
Then tomorrow, I can go to a more beautiful night

Under the moon's curse  
From inside of a cold dream  
I want to take you away to afar  
We can go anywhere  
To a place where we may believe in love

With the methods that only belong to a child who doesn't know pain yet  
You are shutting yourself in  
The first time when words of love were whispered into your ears  
I want to lead your straightforward eyes astray  
Hey, if I can embrace you  
And make you warm  
Then I don't fear any punishments or sins now

Under the moon's curse  
I wake from a cold dream  
I drift and connect with you  
Let's go everywhere  
Until we gain the silence of love

Because hey, if I abandon the beauty  
Of the past when we loved each other  
Then tomorrow, I can go to a more beautiful night

Under the moon's curse  
From inside of a cold dream  
I want to take you away to afar  
We can go anywhere  
To a place where we may believe in love

We can go anymore  
To a place where we may believe in love  
To the other side of night  
Just with the two of us

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Ello! I really like this OC so far. She seems so cool! X] This was the OC I made up for my Ikuto fanfics, originally, but I just tweaked it here and there and VAMPIRE! I love vampires! Which I will rant on at the end of this chapter……be prepared :]**

**~Ch2: Modeling, or seducing?~**

I sighed as I walked into my bathroom to change into my nightgown. I looked into my big selection of comfortable, yet pretty nightwear. I looked for something that is MAXIMUM comfort, since I was just oh-so-tired from smiley at the concert. Oh yea, and singing too. _'Ah ha! Found what I need!'_ You thought triumphantly as you pulled out a black and pink tank-top that said: "Love kills". Then, you took out a black boy short. This was perfect! It was comfortable too. I should really start wearing this things instead of those lacy nightgowns.

I walked over to the bathtub and filled it with lukewarm water. _'Nothing is more relaxing than a hot rose bath,'_ I thought. As you were slowing sinking your head into the water, you heard the door open, then someone's voice.

"Rin-chan, you still didn't answer if you wanted to model with me for one shot," stated a clearly bored Shiki. He made walking into a bathroom while a girl was taking a bath COMPLETELY NORMAL! Well, newsflash for you, that. Is. Not. Normal. At. All.

"Perfect timing," I was full of sarcasm and rolled my eyes. Not that he would see, of course. I was behind the shower-curtains. "Now go out. You're disturbing me."

"The manager wants the answer now," He sounded nonchalant like always, "if you don't answer, I'll just look pass the shower curtains…" Was he seriously threatening me? What the hell?!

"OK OK OK, now go away," It might have sound rude, but come on people! I was just interrupted….in the bathroom…..by a model………while I was taking a bath. Ok, that might not sound too bad, but still. I heard that someone walked out the door and closed it. _'Phew'_

I got out of the bathtub soaking wet and I dried myself with a fluffy white towel. Then I got dressed. I blew-dry my hair and then plopped onto the bed, into a deep sleep.

"_Honey, you aren't a normal vampire," my mother calmly said._

"_Why not?" I asked out of pure curiousity. It WAS me, wasn't it? Except it was a younger version of me._

"_I'm not sure why though, but you are a rare type of vampire, a priestess."_

"_A priestess?" My mom just nodded._

I woke up at around 3pm. _'Ugh. I need to ask my mom about what I am. Maybe I can do that after the………shudder…photo shoot with Uncle……the thought just makes me tremble.'_ I was practically talking to myself in my head as I got dressed in the Night Class uniforms. The only thing that I did that was different from the rest of the vampires was leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. It gave me more of a 'rawr' look, if you know what I mean. (probably not tho -.-) I got into my black stilettos and took my books with me as I went down to eat breakfast. When I got there, most of the noble vampires where already eating. I glared at Shiki, remembering what happened last night…er, morning.

I walked over to Rima, who saved me a seat. Which was, unfortunately, next to Shiki. Not that I minded of course. He **was** absolutely gorgeous, like the rest of the vampires, but seriously, he just WALKED IN ON ME when I was having my relaxation time.

Basically, breakfast was boring. No one talked and we just ate. Joy to the world. After I finished, I just gave my empty plate to the maid and went to the gate, which were about to be opened. Damn, I'm just gonna say, those girls were hell. As soon as the gate cracked open enough for them to see Kuran's face, the ear-splitting squeals begin. The prefects suck at controlling them. It's not that I don't feel sorry for them. I do, but I cannot lie (oh yes I can) that they suck.

When it was my turn to walk out, all I heard was.

"WE LOVE YOU AIDO-SENPAI"

"MARRY ME, KANAME-SAMMA!"

"STAY BACK, GUYS!" (Yuuki)

"WE'LL FOREVER BE YOURS, WILD-SAMA"

"RIN, YOU'RE THE BEST"

"HOT PIECE OF SHIT"

You just kept your bored face and walked to the main building. Most of us really don't like going to school every day, excluding Aido. I swear, that boy was made for attention. Sure, I like attention too, but not being mobbed. Clearly these girls think that screaming their heads off is attractive. It's not.

Once we got to the class, it was 6 o'clock. Great, time for a photo shoot. Me, Shiki, and Rima were excused from class to go to the studio for the modeling of vampire/goth styled clothing made by Mrs. Tsukikage, my mother. I got my black, laced umbrella as Rima grabbed her pinkish/white one. Vampires are sensitive to sunlight and can get sunburned easily. Shiki didn't bring one. Oh well, that's too bad for him…..actually **I **ended up sharing with him. Most girls would be screaming and possibly fainting that they are actually under the same umbrella and touching a celebrity, but I'm not like most girls. Hello? Just so you haven't noticed! I'm a singer/vampire for goodness sake.

Anyways, once we got into the cool (as in temperature) studio, most people stared at us like _Wow. Those are the most gorgeous beings on earth_ or something like that. I just sighed and went into my Uncle's office, which was Rima & Shiki's manager.

"Hi Rin-kun!" He exclaimed happily. Knowing him, he probably has a weird thought for the pictures in his mind.

"Yo," I just replied cooly. Just then, Rima and Shiki came in.

"Rima, Mrs. Tsukikage just designed the a dress that you would look just **stunning** in!" My uncle immediately got to work. Oh yea, he's a vampire too, just to let you know. He took out a picture of a dress in a mannequin. It was an over the shoulder dress with puffy shoulders and ended at the knees. It was pure white and looked like it was made for an angel. Seriously though, Rima looked literally heavenly in it.

"And as for you two," my uncle pointed at me and Shiki, "The new line of vampire/goth outfits." He took out two outfits. One for a girl and one for a guy. Shiki's outfit was something with chains and black stuff. It was my outfit I paid more attention to. (Duh, I'm going to be the one clothed in it) It was so sick. It was like a corset top and a short, skirt, but it was a dress. It was black with white lines for decoration. It was a halter top. Between the two straps of the dress, there were strings that went criss-cross like a shoelace. Ok, they were basically above my boobs. My whole entire back would be showing, but it also had the criss-crossing of strings as well.

"I'm going to go to the girl's locker room to strip," I sounded like doing that was normal. (Actually, it is. I mean, don't you strip off your clothing before you showered? Or do u shower with your clothing on 0.0) The two guys just nodded and Shiki went over to the guy's dressing room.

Once I got into the girl's dressing room, I immediately took off my clothing, aka school uniform, and slipped into the mini-dress. _'Hm, not bad, not bad at all,'_ I thought as I looked into the mirror. Ok, I'll admit it, I'm a cocky arrogant bitch that everyone loves. I put on black stiletto boots and walked out of the room.

I had to admit, Shiki looked stunning in an all black outfit. It made his hair look more red.

"Rin-chan, Shiki-chan," my uncle motioned us to come over, "Ok, we want a sexy, love scene for the first one."

I did was what I was told to do. Ok, I didn't. I just stood there with a brow raised as Shiki puts his arms around my waist.

"you know, you really should start posing," he whispered into my ear. For the first time in my life, I realized how sexy his voice sounded. _'Holy shit, girl! Snap out of it. Love sucks and ends up in blood.'_

After many trial and errors, we ended up with a particular shot. We were on a red, velvet couch. You know, like the antique looking ones. I was sitting between his legs and looking up at his face while his arms were wrapped around me. Ok, basically, it was a seducing scene.

"You know, mom will kill you for making me seduce a guy," I pointed out.

"Hehehe….no she won't," My uncle flopped his hands.

"Sure, sure," I just said nonchalantly and went on with the next photo shoot.

"For the next shot, Shiki has to pretend to bite you and you are gonna have to look like your being hurt, but pleasured at the same time," my uncle stated oh-so-calmly. If I were eating/drinking something at the moment, the contents would have been all over his face. Joy.

I lied down on the couch, the same couch as the other one and rested my head on the armrest thinga-ma-bobby. Then, Shiki got hovered over me on all fours.

"Sorry if I actually bite you. You smell delicious," he sounded like saying that was natural, something you say every day. Clearly, it's NOT. I just ignored his comment and went on with our pose as he got closer to my neck.

Luckily, nothing happened to me. He didn't suck me senseless………as gross and wrong as that just sounded….. sucking as in sucking blood. Ok, that definitely clarified it. I looked over at both the pictures. They looked very slutty and kinky. _'Mom is gonna murder me.'_ Then, as if on cue, your mother walked in.

**Woot! I hope you likey! Please review!**

Ok, my rant about vampires, for those who care -.-

I especially love the vampires in Marked by P.C. Cast. It's so much cooler than the vampires in Twilight, but I still adore Twilight. I just think Marked & the rest of the house of nights novels r cooler. Don't hate me for that Ok, anyways, the vampyres (yes, that's how you spell it in marked) are super cool beings. They get a mark of their goddess when they turn to fledglings, aka: to-be-vampyres. They can die/live during that process. Even if you are a fledging, you might have the affinity to control one, if not all of the elements: water, fire, earth, air, spirit. **For people who read my fanfic but wants to skip the rant, you MUST read this part: Rin is a type of this vampire, but a little different, which I will explain later.**

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
